


HEARTACHE

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Heart and Soul [3]
Category: Young Hercules
Genre: M/M, M/M inferred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: “Alcmene,” Hestia mused.  “That makes you Hercules’ mother, doesn’t it?”  “That’s right,” Alcmene nodded.  Hestia frowned.  “Oh, don’t worry.  Zeus’ affairs are Zeus’ affairs.  That means nothing to me.  But Hercules...”  She fondly smiled.  “He’s such a nice boy.  You’ve raised him to be a fine young man.”  Alcmene blinked then relaxed.  “Thank you.”  Hestia sighed.  “Some of these half-god offspring turn out to be nothing more than spoiled brats.  Now, you take Perseus, for instance...”





	HEARTACHE

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO SOUL & HEART

“We can’t hold them off much longer, King Jason!” Kyros, Captain of the Corinthian guard shouted even as he and the other soldiers barricaded the heavy wooden door.

“Understood,” Jason grunted. “We don’t need long.”

“Good. Because we don’t have long.” Kyros muttered.

The young woman turned as Jason limped towards her. “You’re injured,” she frowned.

“Can you do it?” Jason demanded ignoring her observation.

“Yes. You agree to my terms?” She glanced over Jason’s shoulder as the wooden door shook.

“Jason!” Kyros abandoned all pretense of formality. “It’s now or never!”

“Agreed,” Jason quickly decided. “But if you betray me, Medea...”

Medea smiled at his worried expression. “I do not lie, Jason. I will protect the Fleece from your enemies and will return it to you when Corinth is yours once again.”

Jason stared at her in silence. “Go,” he grimly ordered.

Medea turned to face the Golden Fleece and stretched out her arms towards it. Murmuring under her breath, the witch enveloped the Fleece in a soft white glow. Gradually the glow faded...along with the Golden Fleece...and Medea.

“May the Gods protect you, Jason.”

Jason grunted as Medea’s whispered words floated around him. He wasn’t going to hold his breath for that to happen.

“Open up in the name of King Pellas!”

The door shuddered again.

“It won’t hold another assault,” Kyros warned.

Jason quickly moved to the far wall of the room. Taking firm hold of the sconce, he shoved against it with all his strength. With a grating noise, stones slide back revealing a narrow passageway. 

“Hurry. It won’t stay open long.” Grabbing a torch, Jason headed into the passageway followed by Kyros and his four men.

“Wonder if your uncle knows about the old passageways?” Kyros muttered as the stones slid shut behind them.

“Hope not,” Jason somberly replied.

They followed the dark passageway into the depths of the palace finally emerging in the deepest part of the dungeon. Jason carefully stepped into the open sword in one hand torch in the other. Seeing no one, he silently motioned for the others to follow.

Carefully making their way up the steps, they heard confused shouting but nothing to indicate fighting. Picking their way around bodies strewn on the floor of the upper level of the dungeon, they quietly found their way to one of the back entrances of the palace.

“Pellas has released the prisoners!” Kyros angrily hissed.

“Maybe they’ll be more trouble than they’re worth,” Jason whispered in return wincing at the pain in his side. When Kyros grunted in derision, Jason silently agreed. “Forget the horses,” he decided. “We’ll never make it to the stables.”

“What about the stables where the chariot horses are kept?” Kyros suggested.

Jason hesitated. That was on the wrong side of Corinth from where he wanted to go. “We’ll try,” he reluctantly agreed. “Then we head towards Thebes.”

“Thebes?” Kyros hissed in confusion. “Why Thebes?”

“Because that’s where Pellas will expect me to go,” Jason muttered.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

His Labors were done.

Hercules had rarely been so happy. The Labors put upon him were completed. Even the extra one given to him as punishment for Iolaus’ help against the hydra and Aegean stables.

_‘Now I can get on with my life. I’m done working for the gods.’_ Hercules smiled at his own silent bravado. No one in their right mind should be looking forward to walking a path that would put him in conflict with the gods at some point in time. But he **WAS** looking forward to it. _‘And to Iolaus.’_

Hercules grinned at the thought. He’d promised Iolaus to meet him in the village of Daneas once he was done with the last Labor. They’d left Alcmene’s farm months earlier...united in spirit as well as in body. The loneliness of his previous journeys had been alleviated by Iolaus’ outgoing nature and companionship.

But feeling themselves under the eyes of the gods while completing Hercules’ Labors, they had refrained from continuing their physical relationship. It was a measure of their developing ability to communicate almost without words that they barely discussed it. They simply understood it on a subliminal level and accepted it.

But now....

Hercules almost laughed out loud seeing the village of Daneas on the horizon.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**“WHERE IS HE?”** Pellas screamed in anger and frustration. **“AND WHERE’S THE FLEECE?”**

“There must be some other way out of here,” Nikolos mused. He ignored Pellas’ ravings as he stared at the wall where the Fleece had been displayed.

“My brother had the old passageways closed off,” Pellas grumbled.

“Your brother wasn’t a stupid man,” Nikolos pointed out. “He may have fathered a stupid son...but he wasn’t stupid himself. I bet he left some of them open.”

“Jason won’t have gotten far with the Fleece,” Pellas reasoned. He took a deep breath. “First, I need to subdue Corinth. Then I’ll hunt down my beloved nephew.”

“As long as Jason’s alive, those who oppose you will have a rallying point,” Nikolos coolly pointed out. “Convince them he’s dead...”

Pellas slowly nodded. “There **ARE** plenty of bodies lying around,” he admitted. “I’m sure we can find one who can wear my nephew’s clothing. Then...suitably disfigured by fire...” He coldly laughed. “I’ll send some men to Thebes. From what you’ve told me, he’ll believe himself to be safe there.” He took one final look around the room. “See to it, Nikolos.”

Nikolos smiled sardonically as Pellas left. “I live to serve,” he muttered.

**“And as long as you continue to serve me well, you will be rewarded.”**

Nikolos grinned at the silent voice. _‘Kings pay well. But the gods pay even better.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hercules curiously eyed the ruins of a blacksmith’s barn. While the ruins weren’t smoking, it was evident there had been a recent fire. He heard a familiar laugh through the open door of the nearby inn and smiled. _‘Sounds like Iolaus is having fun.’_

The young demigod stepped through the open door and glanced around. His eyes widened in surprise. “Iolaus?”

“Hey...it’s Herc.” Iolaus’ words were slightly slurred. He glanced at the blonde on his right knee then at the brunette on his left knee. “Girls...it’s my buddy...Herc.”

“Hi, Herc,” the girls chorused then giggled.

Hercules rolled his eyes. “Iolaus...”

“Siddown, buddy.” Iolaus gestured with his left land towards the table then wrapped that arm back around the waist of the brunette. The girl giggled again then began nuzzling Iolaus’ neck.

Hercules stared at his friend with a slight frown. “Iolaus, you cut your hair.”

Iolaus leaned so far back in the chair he almost tipped it over. Laughing loudly, he hugged both girls. “Gotta love it! Haven’t seen me in almost a month...and the first thing you notice is my hair?”

“That and you’ve had too much to drink,” Hercules pointed out. “Why don’t we get out of here?” He coldly eyed the girls.

“Don’t wanna.” Iolaus shook his head. “And I’m not drunk.”

“I didn’t say you were, Iolaus,” Hercules frowned. “Just that you’ve had too much.”

“Hey! I’ll decide what’s too much!” Iolaus suddenly yelled. He angrily stared at the demigod for a few seconds then kissed the blonde on her lips. “And I haven’t had enough yet. Of drinking.” He turned his head and kissed the brunette on her throat. “Of women...”

“Fine.” Hercules angrily turned away. “I’m camping by the river, Iolaus. Join me when you’ve...had enough.” 

“Get a life, Herc,” Iolaus grumbled. 

Hercules irritably turned around to see the brunette deeply kissing Iolaus while the blonde ran her hand across his chest. He firmly shoved his angry jealousy aside as he left the inn.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hercules stared into the crackling campfire. He’d waited until almost dark before catching some fish for dinner. He’d waited until it was completely dark before putting them on the fire. He waited until they were almost charred before starting to eat. 

Eating only part of one fish, he angrily wrapped the remains in some leaves and buried them in the embers of the fire. He stared in the direction of the village silently willing his friend to appear.

_‘This isn’t like Iolaus. Well, okay, he’s found a couple of girls. It IS like Iolaus. But...’_

_‘But what? You thought just because you’re his lover that he’d be faithful? This **IS** Iolaus, we’re talking about.’_

_‘That’s not fair. If Iolaus gives his heart, he’s faithful.’_

_‘But he didn’t give you his heart, did he? You gave him yours. There’s a difference.’_

_‘Oh, **BE QUIET!** ’_

Hercules angrily threw more wood on the fire. The flames leapt into the darkness throwing his features into sharp relief. Irritably, the young demigod stretched out next to the fire wondering why he was arguing with himself.

_‘I outta go drag him out of there and find out what’s going on.’_

_‘You interrupt him now, and he’ll split your head wide open.’_

“Yeah, he would, wouldn’t he?’ Hercules reluctantly admitted after a few seconds. He stared up at the stars in the sky willing his body to relax. _‘Wonder what Jason’s doing tonight?’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Jason leaned against the solid wood door with relief. Gathering his remaining strength, he pounded on the door. “Alcmene! It’s Jason! Open the door!” He pounded again for good measure.

Kyros peered into the darkness. The other men were acting as lookouts, but the entire area was far too open for his liking. He looked over his shoulder concerned that Jason might have passed out while leaning against the door. Through the window, he saw a faint light.

“Alcmene! It’s Jason! Please open the door!” Jason called again.

The door opened slightly. Jason had to brace himself to keep from falling.

“Jason?” Alcmene questioned opening the door wider. “What are you...Jason! You’re hurt!”

Jason weakly grinned as he allowed Alcmene to pull him inside. “This is Kyros,” he said seeing her surprise. “He’s with me.”

“What is going on? Sit down and let me take a look at you. Kyros, build up the fire,” Alcmene ordered as she sat Jason in front of the hearth.

“No!” Jason sharply interrupted. “Alcmene, you have to come with us.”

“Jason, you’re not going anywhere like that,” Alcmene frowned.

“We don’t have a choice,” Jason grimly argued. “My uncle Pellas, my father’s brother, has taken Corinth. They know about my connection with Thebes...Hercules and you.” He gave a ghostly grin. “If I had the treasury of Corinth, I’d bet more than half of it that he’s sent men here to take you back to Corinth to use again me.”

Alcmene hesitated. Zeus’ protection from the gods wouldn’t matter to a mortal. She left the room only to return a few seconds later with a large box. “I’ll get dressed,” she explained handing the box to Kyros. “See to Jason’s wound.”

“Aye, my lady,” Kyros automatically nodded.

Alcmene raised her eyebrow but said nothing as she turned and headed upstairs.

Kyros knelt next to Jason and began to unravel the bandage from his ribs. “She seems like a strong woman,” he commented. 

“She is,” Jason nodded. He hissed as the bandage pulled at the open wound. “Bandage it tightly. We have aways to go yet.”

“Just where **ARE** we going?” Kyros asked as he quickly bandaged the wound.

“The Caves of Stenien.” Jason grinned at Kyros’ expression.

“Are you crazy?” Kyros demanded.

“You think Pellas will look for us there?” Jason cockily asked.

“Zeus, not even Hades would look for anyone there!” Kyros shook his head. “It’s madness, Jason.”

“You believe the stories then?” Jason curiously asked. His face paled as Kyros finished tying off the bandage. 

“Any reason I shouldn’t?” Kyros challenged. “Stenien was cursed by the gods because he’d offended almost all of them. Aphrodite cursed him with unrequited love. Ares cursed him with overwhelming rage. Even Bacchus cursed him...with eternal thirst.”

“And he was condemned until he could see the beauty in ugliness and peace within rage,” Jason continued. “The part about Bacchus, by the way, is just a legend. Didn’t happen.”

Kyros sat back on his heels and curiously eyed him. “Anyone who entered the caves would be cursed just like Stenien.”

“Unless you were the one...or one of the ones...who helped him,” Jason softly finished. “A couple of years ago, Hercules, Iolaus, and I stumbled onto the caves. They’re hard to find, by the way.” He glanced past Kyros and smiled. “I wish you could leave a message for Hercules, Alcmene.”

Kyros stood and turned around to see the woman dressed in rough clothing.

“He’ll be worried,” Alcmene warned pushing her blonde hair back from her face.

“Let’s hope he gets the chance to be worried,” Jason pushed himself to his feet.

“Continue your story, Jason,” Alcmene urged. “I’ll fix something for us to eat on the way.” She ignored Jason’s half-hearted interruption and turned to Kyros. “How many of you are there?”

“Six. Seven including yourself, my lady,” Kyros gently smiled.

“Just Alcmene,” she smiled in return.

_‘Never **JUST** Alcmene.’_ Jason leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. “Let’s see...oh yeah, the caves...they’re really hard to find. We found them by accident while seeking shelter from a storm. Actually, they’re close to Corinth.”

Alcmene shot him a look over his shoulder. “Which is where you’d be right now except for me.”

Jason shrugged. “To make a long story short, we were able to help Stenien. The curse was lifted and he was allowed to cross to the Other Side. The caves themselves are protected by Hestia. She’d never been in favor of cursing him and protected the caves from the gods’ meddling throughout the years.”

“Will Hestia extend her protection to us?” Kyros asked.

“She gave her word any of us would be protected while in the caves,” Jason slowly nodded. “And Hestia is one of Corinth’s patron gods. It’s worth a chance.”

“I’m afraid it’s not much,” Alcmene apologized as she handed slices of lamb, bread, and cheese to Kyros.

“It’s more than we’ve had for a long time, my...Alcmene,” Kyros smiled. “My men and I thank you.”

Alcmene blushed. She handed Jason some food. “And you eat as well, Jason.”

“Yes, Alcmene.” Jason’s dark eyes twinkled. As Kyros walked ahead of them, he lowered his voice. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Your uncle’s actions are not your fault, Jason,” Alcmene briskly answered. “I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

Alcmene clutched Jason’s arm as they left the house and darkness surrounded them. She managed to keep from crying out as they were surrounded by armed men.

“They’re with us,” Jason murmured. He finished eating the food as the horses were brought closer.

“Riders coming,” Kyros softly warned. “Trimious spotted them about a quarter league away.”

“Let’s go,” Jason grimly urged. He helped Alcmene into the saddle and mounted behind her.

“Jason...” Alcmene began.

“Just hang on,” Jason urged. “We’ve got to ride hard and fast now.” He saw the worried look she gave him. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” _'I better be. Hercules will kill me if anything happens to you.'_

Alcmene gave one last look over her shoulder towards her small house as they rode through the woods. She wondered if she would see it again.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hercules slowly opened his eyes the aroma of hot food tickling his nose. He saw Iolaus, his hair damp, sitting across the campfire silently watching him. “Morning,” he softly greeted.

“Hey, Herc.” Iolaus half-smiled. “I found the fish you had wrapped. I went ahead and put them on the fire. Hope that’s okay.”

“Sure.” Hercules levered himself into a sitting position. “You take a bath this morning?”

Iolaus nodded towards the river. “Just a quick swim.”

Hercules raised his eyebrows. “I knew you could move quietly, Iolaus. Just didn’t know you moved **THAT** quietly. I never heard you.” He gazed at his companion with admiration.

Iolaus shrugged flushing a little. “You looked pretty tired.” He handed one of the wrapped fish to the demigod along with a waterskin.

“Why’d you cut your hair?” Hercules asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He gingerly bit into the warmed fish.

Iolaus self-consciously ran his hand through the curls at his neck. “I was helping out at the blacksmith’s in the village while I was waiting for you. Couple of nights ago, the blacksmith had too much to drink and wound up knocking over a torch. Set the barn on fire. I was dragging him out when part of the roof collapsed.” He glanced at the demigod then looked away. “My hair sorta caught on fire.”

Hercules choked on the fish. He repeatedly coughed as Iolaus pounded him on the back. Finally, the half-chewed piece of fish shot out of his mouth and into the campfire. The demigod looked at Iolaus who handed him the waterskin. “You’re okay, right?” he demanded.

Iolaus half-smiled. “Yeah, Herc. I’m okay.” He sat down by the demigod’s side. “A little bruised and scorched. But I’m okay.” He suddenly giggled. “Well, except for the hair. So, I cut it.” He glanced at the demigod from the corner of his eyes. “I think it looks okay.”

“It does,” Hercules quickly nodded. “It’s just a...surprise, that’s all.”

“So’s your hair,” Iolaus giggled again. “You’ve let it grow longer.”

Hercules shrugged. “Been kinda busy,” he admitted. “Besides, I thought I was due for a change.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds then began laughing. 

“I cut my hair, and you grow yours out,” Iolaus snickered. “Talk about timing.”

Hercules sobered. “Yeah...timing. Look, Iolaus, about yesterday. I’m sorry. My timing was lousy.”

Iolaus shrugged. “No problem, Herc. Maybe I did have a little too much to drink.”

Hercules casually finished the rest of the fish. “So...what’s wrong, Iolaus? What’s going on?”

Iolaus took a deep breath. “Oh, nothing much. I just...got bored.” He forced a grin. “And you know that’s usually when I get into trouble.”

“I thought we weren’t going to have any secrets,” Hercules mentioned after a few seconds of silence.

Iolaus sighed. “No secrets, Herc. Really. Just...”

“Just what?” Hercules prodded when Iolaus looked away.

“It’s nothing, Herc.” Iolaus suddenly smiled. “Some bard was telling the story of your battle with the hydra, and I got a little bent out of shape. That’s all.”

“What story?” Hercules asked in confusion.

“Just the one where you single-handedly beat a hydra with 50 heads.” Iolaus’ voice was light but the demigod saw a shadow in the usually clear blue eyes.

“The hydra had 5 heads, and I didn’t beat it single-handedly,” Hercules gently corrected.

“I know, Herc. I was there.” Iolaus’ softly answered.

“But not according to this bard, huh?” Hercules guessed.

Iolaus shrugged. “Like I said, Herc. It’s nothing.”

“If it bothers you, Iolaus, then it IS something.” Hercules shook his head. “I’m sure when you told them...”

Iolaus suddenly laughed. “C’mon, Herc. Who’s gonna believe me?”

“You didn’t tell them?” Hercules asked in surprise.

“You’re the demigod. You’re the legend.” Iolaus reached for the waterskins. “I’ll refill these while you finish eating.”

Hercules watched in silence as his friend headed for the river. _‘That’s why he drank too much...and took both girls. This isn’t good. Not good at all.’_ He scrambled to his feet.

Iolaus took one look at his friend’s determined face and inwardly groaned. “Herc, just leave it. Okay? It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does,” Hercules argued. He sat next to his friend. “In the first place, whatever story that bard was telling wasn’t true. Second...”

“Herc, there is no second!” Iolaus angrily interrupted. “And that...that’s the problem.”

“Okay. At least we’ve agreed there’s a problem,” Hercules slowly nodded.

“Herc. You’ll be remembered as a great hero.” Iolaus looked at the water in embarrassment. “I’m grateful...more than you’ll ever know that you want me as your partner. But...”

“But...as my partner...your part in that fight against the hydra got overlooked. Right?” Hercules quietly finished.

“Silly, huh?” Iolaus nodded.

“No. You shouldn’t be overlooked. Iolaus, I couldn’t have defeated that hydra without your help,” Hercules stressed.

“I just started thinking about...” Iolaus gave the demigod a quick look. “Herc, where are we going now?”

“Now?” Hercules looked confused. “I..uh...thought about going home.”

“Exactly,” Iolaus nodded. “See?”

Hercules stared at his friend in confusion. “No! I don’t see.”

“You said ‘going home’,” Iolaus repeated.

“Right. Going home,” Hercules nodded.

“See?” Iolaus prodded.

Hercules closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Iolaus. You know what I really hate about these conversations?”

“No, what?” Iolaus frowned.

“Your logic gives me a headache!” Hercules snapped. “What in Zeus’ name **are** you talking about?”

“I’m talking about...look, you said we’re going home, right?” Iolaus stressed.

“Right. Home,” the demigod nodded.

“Whose home?” Iolaus pointed out.

“What?” Hercules shook his head. “Home. Mother’s farm. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. You don’t,” Iolaus gently answered. “ **YOUR** home, Herc. **YOUR** mother’s farm.”

Hercules’ blue eyes widened in realization. “But...Iolaus...”

“No buts, Herc.” Iolaus flipped the waterskins over his shoulder and stood. “I need some place that’s mine. Someplace I can call **MY** home. Something I can point to and say ‘I did that’.”

Hercules watched as Iolaus walked back to camp. “So much for happy reunions,” he muttered. He got to his feet and followed his friend. “You know, Iolaus, you do have a home,” he recalled.

Iolaus looked up from where he was packing his carrysack. “Herc, I know you and your mother always make me welcome, but it’s not the same thing.”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Hercules shook his head. He began stamping out the campfire. “I’m talking about your old house. I know your mother’s moved away...to be with her sister. But...”

“I don’t think I could live there, Herc,” Iolaus muttered looking away.

_‘He doesn’t realize I know about Skouros and the beatings. Nice going, demigod!’_ Hercules took a deep breath. “Okay, but there’s land around there. You could build your own house. I’ll help. And we’ll get Jason to play hooky from being King of Corinth and come and do some real work for a change.”

“You know, Herc...” Iolaus looked up at his friend in exasperation. “I know you mean well. And I appreciate it. I really do. But...”

“But...what?” Hercules frowned.

Iolaus sighed. “You’re saying it doesn’t make it so.”

“What does that mean?” Hercules demanded.

“It means...” Iolaus suddenly smiled. “It’s just not always that simple, okay?”

“It’s not always that hard either,” Hercules replied after a moment.

Iolaus glanced away with a nod. “I suppose not.” He rose to his feet. “C’mon. I’m hungry for your mother’s cooking. If we push it, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The sun was almost to its zenith when Jason led them in to the Caves of Stenien. Kyros and his men grudgingly followed more shamed by Alcmene’s willingness to follow Jason than by their belief in Jason’s promise of Hestia’s protection. 

Jason leaned heavily on Alcmene’s shoulder as they entered the cool dark cavern. The horses nickered nervously but almost immediately calmed down.

“This cavern opens into passageways leading to other caverns,” Jason explained. “Some of them are pretty large.”

“Jason, you need to rest,” Alcmene urged. “You’ve been bleeding for some time. You’re exhausted.” She glanced at Kyros. “You’re **ALL** exhausted.”

“Soon,” Jason promised. He nodded to the right. “This way.”

Kyros took a deep breath and nodded. He ignored the mutterings behind him and resolutely began lighting torches.

They followed Jason and Alcmene into a larger cavern. At the far end was an altar shaped stone. Barely visible in the dim light were the signs of Gaia and Hestia.

Jason pulled away from Alcmene and knelt in front of the altar. “Merciful Hestia, hear my plea. We seek sanctuary and your protection.”

Alcmene shivered in the cool dim light. She suddenly wondered if her presence would hurt Jason’s standing with the goddess.

Suddenly, a rush of warm air surrounded them. Small campfires appeared around the perimeter of the cavern.

Jason stumbled to his feet as he heard the sound of swords being drawn. “Sheathe them! Now!”

Reluctantly, Kyros nodded to his men. He kept his own hand wrapped around the hilt of his sheathed sword.

“Welcome, Jason of Corinth.” A pleasant feminine voice echoed within the cavern walls.

Jason knelt once again in front of the altar.

“There is no need to kneel to me. Your service to me has not been forgotten. Neither has your offerings on behalf of Corinth.” A fire appeared on top of the altar. From the fire, a short red-haired woman appeared. She calmly stepped down from the altar smiling as Kyros and his men immediately fell to their knees and Alcmene dipped a curtsey of respect.

Jason stared in awe at the woman. “Hestia?” he muttered.

“Rise. All of you.” Hestia smiled as Alcmene stepped forward to help Jason stand. “I am aware of what has happened in Corinth, King Jason. I hoped you would remember this place. You and your followers are welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Jason murmured. He felt Alcmene’s hand on his forehead and heard her concerned voice. He looked over his shoulder at Kyros. “Told you this would work.”

Before Kyros could reply, Jason collapsed into Alcmene’s arms.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Iolaus watched with a wide smile as his friend eagerly ate the quail he’d caught for dinner. “You know, Herc, one would think you were starving,” he teased.

Guiltily, Hercules swallowed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to eat the entire second one.”

Iolaus giggled. “I’m not complaining. I just don’t want to hear any complaints from you from now on about my cooking.”

Hercules shrugged. “Well, you’re the great hunter,” he teased. “Not me.”

Iolaus half-frowned. “So...what did you eat while you were doing that last Labor?”

Hercules shrugged again. “Fruit. Nuts. You know. Stuff.”

Iolaus eloquently shivered. “You call that food?”

“It’s very nutritional,” Hercules replied. “You should try it.”

“Fine. I’ll have the quail. And rabbits. And fish. You can have your nuts and fruit and stuff.” Iolaus gave him a satisfied smile.

“Fish are nutritional,” Hercules pointed out.

Iolaus lay back and stared up at the stars. “Bet your mother gives me more to eat than fruit and nuts and stuff.”

“Probably,” Hercules wryly agreed. “Thanks for the quail, Iolaus.”

The blonde looked across the campfire at his friend and grinned. “Anytime.” He closed his eyes and felt his body relaxing. After several minutes, he opened his eyes. “Aren’t you going to sleep, Herc?”

“I’m not really sleepy,” the demigod admitted. “You go on to sleep.”

“Anything wrong?” Iolaus asked propping himself up on an elbow.

“No,” Hercules shook his head. “I...just don’t need as much sleep as I used to. Don’t know why. Just don’t.”

“Oh.” Iolaus slowly nodded then stretched back out by the fire. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars. “Sorry I’ve been such a jerk.”

“You haven’t...well, much.” Hercules grinned at Iolaus’ chuckle. “You’ve got something bothering you and it’s important to you.” He hesitated. “I hope you’ll let me help.” He took a deep breath. “But I’ll stay out of it if that’s what you want.”

_‘If I don’t watch out for him, people are really gonna take advantage of Herc. But who’s gonna watch out to make sure I don’t take advantage of him?’_ Iolaus cleared his throat. “You think you could sleep better if I slept next to you?”

Hercules caught his breath. “If you come over here, Iolaus, I don’t think either of us will be sleeping.”

Iolaus fought the urge to nervously snicker. Instead, he simply turned his head and stared across the fire at his friend. Blue eyes met blue eyes. After a moment, Iolaus got to his feet and walked to the other side of the campfire.

Hercules watched, his mouth dry, as Iolaus knelt next to him. When Iolaus’ fingers traced a path down the side of his face, he turned his head and kissed the fingers. “Missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you, too,” Iolaus whispered back. He slowly pulled Hercules’ head onto his shoulder as he stretched out on the ground. “We’ll do whatever you want, Herc.”

Hercules closed his eyes as he curled around his friend. “I just wanna hold you,” he murmured. “Okay?”

Iolaus blinked back tears at the naked emotion in his friend’s voice. “Always.” He wrapped his arms around the demigod feeling Hercules’ arms encircle him.

“I’ll get off you in a little bit,” Hercules mumbled.

“S’okay,” Iolaus soothed. “You’re not heavy.” He gently ran a hand though the demigod’s hair. _‘Well, maybe a little heavy. But it’s a good heavy.’_ He smiled as Hercules snuggled closer.

“I think I understand, Iolaus,” Hercules said after several minutes of silence. He gave an embarrassed laugh. “I didn’t realize I could be so possessive...and jealous.”

Iolaus took a deep breath. “If I’m gonna be the partner you want me to be...the friend you need me to be...I gotta have something that’s mine, Herc. I gotta be independent of what you and I are.”

“I know.” Hercules raised his head to stare at Iolaus. “Well, maybe I don’t understand it all. But I **DO** understand.”

Iolaus grinned. “And you say **MY** logic’s twisted?”

Hercules chuckled. “Yeah, I do say.”

Iolaus pulled his friend’s head back to his shoulder. He happily sighed as the demigod’s arms encircled him again. “Think you can sleep now?” he murmured.

“Yeah.” Hercules relaxed against his friend. “I think so.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The next afternoon found them close to Thebes.

“I can’t wait to taste Alcmene’s cooking.” Iolaus fairly licked his lips in anticipation. “Hey, you think she’ll make those little onion things I like?”

“I’m sure you can charm her into it,” Hercules laughed.

“You mother happens to...” Iolaus frowned as he stared over the demigod’s shoulder.

“What?” Hercules spun around to see tendrils of smoke rising over the treetops. “That’s too big to be a campfire. But there’s nothing over that way except...”

“My parents’ house,” Iolaus grimly finished. 

They began running in that direction. Hercules, knowing Iolaus’ mother hadn’t been living there for a couple of years, shortened his stride so Iolaus could keep up. As they burst through the trees, they saw Iolaus’ childhood home had been burned to the ground. Smoke wafted from the remaining embers.

Hercules grabbed Iolaus’ shoulder to keep his friend from running towards the house. He cautiously looked around as Iolaus got his emotions under control. “Careful,” the demigod warned as they approached the ruins.

They were halfway to the house when they heard someone call, “Iolaus?”

Spinning around, the two saw an old man cautiously approaching from the path that led to the main road.

“Alexandros!” Iolaus relaxed. The village blacksmith had been his early tutor in smithing. 

“Your mother’s not here, son,” Alexandros assured him. “Hercules. I’m glad you’re here.”

“What happened? Why would anyone burn the house?” Iolaus demanded.

“Soldiers,” Alexandros explained. “They came to the village. They were looking for the two of you.”

“Us?” Iolaus looked at Hercules in confusion.

Hercules’ eyes widened. “Mother,” he whispered. He started running towards the farm.

“Herc! Wait!” Iolaus yelled. He started after his partner only to have Alexandros grab his arm.

“Iolaus, listen to me!” the smith urged.

Iolaus, trying to keep his partner in sight, hesitated.

“They were soldiers from Corinth,” Alexandros explained. “They did this.”

“That’s impossible,” Iolaus shook his head. “Jason would...”

“Your friend isn’t King of Corinth any more,” Alexandros interrupted. “His uncle, Pellas, is now king. Iolaus, your friend, Jason, is dead. Killed in battle against Pellas.”

Iolaus closed his eyes then shook his head. “Not Jason,” he whispered. Then he took a deep breath. “What about Alcmene?”

“I don’t know, son,” the smith shook his head. “The soldiers left the village just a short while ago. I was headed there but saw this smoke and came to investigate.” He squeezed Iolaus’ arm. “I doubt the soldiers have left the area.”

Iolaus nodded. “I gotta go,” he murmured. “Get back to the village and stay out of this.”

Alexandros slowly released the younger man. “Both you and Hercules be careful,” he urged.

Iolaus didn’t answer.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hestia stared down where Jason’s head was pillowed in Alcmene’s lap. “Don’t worry. Some very capable help is coming for him. I’m sorry it’s taken so long.”

“Thank you,” Alcmene quietly replied. She wiped Jason’s face with a cool cloth. 

Kyros had busied his men with taking care of their horses and setting up camp. They’d rested and taken turns keeping watch from the outer cavern. Every so often, he glanced over his shoulder. It wasn’t often a goddess walked among them.

“And what’s your name, dear?” Hestia asked.

“Alcmene.” Hercules’ mother looked up almost challengingly.

“Alcmene,” Hestia mused. “That makes you Hercules’ mother, doesn’t it?”

“That’s right,” Alcmene nodded.

Hestia frowned. “Oh, don’t worry. Zeus’ affairs are Zeus’ affairs. That means nothing to me. But Hercules...” She fondly smiled. “He’s such a nice boy. You’ve raised him to be a fine young man.”

Alcmene blinked then relaxed. “Thank you.”

Hestia sighed. “Some of these half-god offspring turn out to be nothing more than spoiled brats. Now, you take Perseus, for instance...” She turned as a green glow appeared in the corner of the cavern. She smiled at Kyros’ reaction. “It’s alright. Just a friend.”

The soldier approached when an older man appeared. He glanced uncertainly at Alcmene.

“Thank you for coming, Asclepius.” Hestia stood on tiptoes to kiss the healer god’s cheek.

“You don’t often call,” Asclepius smiled in return. “That in itself would get my attention. I’d have come earlier but Aphrodite needed my help. One of her orgies got a little out of control.” He knelt next to Alcmene and Jason. “What happened here?”

“A sword thrust,” Kyros explained. “He’d be fine if there had been time to take care of it. Unfortunately...” He shrugged.

“He rode from Corinth to Thebes to protect me,” Alcmene quietly continued. “And then we rode back here.”

“Impressive,” Asclepius admitted. “Let’s see what we’re dealing with. Hestia, can you give me more light?”

The goddess waved her hand and a small campfire appeared next to them. Kyros muttered under his breath and returned to his men and the horses.

“I think I make him nervous,” Hestia whispered with a wink to Alcmene. Jason’s eyes suddenly opened when Asclepius removed the bandage.

“It’s alright, Jason,” Alcmene soothed. “You’re with friends. You’ll be fine.” She glanced at Asclepius.

“He should be,” the healer god nodded. “The wound needs to be dressed properly. He’s lost a lot of blood. And exhausted himself. But the wound’s clean.”

Alcmene relaxed and stroked Jason’s cheek. “Just lie still and do what you’re told.”

Jason wearily smiled up at Alcmene before turning his head towards her hand and closing his eyes.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**“MOTHER!”** Hercules yelled as he ran into the house. “Mother! Where are you?” He saw the house had been ruthlessly searched. Dishes...linens...furniture...all lay scattered or broken on the floor. Running upstairs, he called again for his mother.

Iolaus ran towards the house, hearing his friend’s voice as he approached. He eyed the garden, torn and uprooted by what looked like the hooves of half the Corinthian calvary. _‘Alcmene’s gonna tear a strip off somebody for **THAT**.’_

Hercules almost knocked his friend down as he ran from the house. “She’s not here, Iolaus! She’s not here!”

“Herc!” Iolaus grabbed his friend. “Listen to me!” He waited until the demigod calmed down enough to listen. “Alexandros said soldiers were looking for us. They were from Corinth. They did this.”

“No!” Hercules angrily pulled away. “You know Jason wouldn’t do this!”

“Herc!” Iolaus grabbed his friend again. He took a deep breath as tears welled up in his eyes. “Jason...Jason...” _‘Gods, I don’t want to say the words.’_ “Jason’s dead, Herc. His uncle, Pellas, killed him in battle for Corinth.”

Hercules stared into Iolaus’ eyes and saw the anguish and pain the blonde was feeling. He instinctively pulled Iolaus into his arms and hugged him. _‘Iolaus loved him....he loved him...he loved him...’_ The words echoed in the demigod’s mind as Iolaus sobbed in his arms. He guiltily acknowledged the jealousy he felt even as he felt his own sorrow.

“Iolaus...c’mon...even if it’s true, that doesn’t mean they got Mother,” Hercules urged. “The house has been ransacked. They wouldn’t have done that if Mother had been here.”

Iolaus sniffed and pulled away. Wiping a hand across his eyes, he nodded. “They were looking for some sort of message,” he guessed.

“Yeah,” Hercules nodded. “That means Mother either got away or someone took her away.”

“Zeus?” Iolaus whispered.

“I doubt it,” Hercules shook his head. “Mother would have gotten a message to me if that had happened.” He hesitated not wanting to raise Iolaus’ hopes. “Maybe...the stories are wrong about Jason being dead.”

“I’ll look for tracks,” Iolaus decided. “You get some food and supplies ready. Alexandros said the soldiers had left the village. But he wasn’t sure they’d left the area.”

Hercules nodded heading towards the house. _‘You knew they were lovers. And Iolaus may be casual about a lot of things, but he doesn’t give his heart away easily. You got him on the rebound. He may care for you, but he loves Jason. You saw how he reacted to the news of Jason’s death.’_

Hercules packed supplies in a carrysack as he silently argued with himself. He was jealous of Jason and angry with his friend...especially if he’d gotten himself killed. _‘I have **NO** intention of putting Iolaus between me and Jason. That’s not gonna happen. Jason’s my friend...and my hero. And Iolaus is the one I love. Jason, you better not be dead. I’m not about to compete with a dead man.’_

With a final look around, the demigod ran out of the house looking for his partner. He saw him at the treeline and ran in that direction. “Did you find something?” he demanded.

“A lot of horses came down the path.” Iolaus pointed towards the house. “They left the same way. I figure they’re the ones who ransacked the house.” He pointed at the ground. “But there were six horses here. They came from the trees and it looks like they returned the same way. Some of the riders stood here. It looks like two of them went towards the house. Three people came back.”

“Mother,” Hercules guessed.

“I’m hoping,” Iolaus nodded. “The third set of tracks have small feet.” He grinned. “Like your mother’s.”

Hercules shouldered the carrysack. “Let’s get going,” he grimly decided.


End file.
